When Magic Won't Heal You
by AmazonnessRyoga
Summary: If something were ever to happen to Gourry, Lina would be the first to save him. But what if the person she wants to save the most is the one she can't? CHAPTER 2 UP!!!!
1. The Beginning Incident

Hey-hey-hoo

Hey-hey-hoo!!!  This is Amazonness Ryoga here ta bring ya a little story!  This takes place whenever you want it to cuz it doesn't follow anything to well.  I'm not saying it goes against the story line but it's a completely new story.  You know how that goes, eh?  Oh well…Hope ya enjoy.  Oh yeah, Slayers was made by someone other than me.

When Magic Won't Heal You: The Beginning Incident 

  "Gourry now!" Lina shouted as she thrust herself backwards.  She knew her blonde haired companion could take care of the troll that blocked her path.  They had been traveling together for quite some time now, and each day held a new adventure for them.  At the present moment they were heading to Atlas City, but the path was still long and far, and apparently filled with monsters.  In the dark forest they were walking through, they could never let their guard down.

The green troll pulled its horrible lips back and let a deep growl escape its throat.  Its muscles tightened as it prepared to lunge at its next victim; Gourry.

"Right Lina," Gourry replied, pulling out his sword.  He held it up as sunlight glimmered of the edge reminding all who looked at it just how sharp it really was.  The troll snarled and prepared itself for a battle.  With a roar it bounded straight towards Gourry.

As the nasty creature approached, Gourry casually stepped out of its path and tripped it with his right foot.  The troll lost its balance and was on its face before it knew what happened.

"You need to watch where you're going…" Gourry muttered as he walked towards the beast lying on the ground.  He prepared his sword, ready to slice through its green flesh.  "Or else you'll end up like this…"

He was not able utter his last words when his foot got caught on a tree's up lying root.  He too was on his face before he knew what had happened. 

"I asked you to do one thing," Lina mutter as she leaned on a tree and looked at the pathetic sight that met her eyes.  Gently, she began to rub her temple with her hand.  It was stressful to have such a dense companion!

"I'm fine…" Gourry muttered, his words were almost incomprehensible, for his face was still mashed to the forest floor. 

The troll stood up and swung its sharp claws in furry.  It screamed like a banshee and ran towards Gourry, who had no idea of his surroundings.

He slowly looked out of the corner of his eye and caught sight of the enraged troll.  "Lina?" he asked as it stormed forward.

"THAT IS NOT ME!!!" Lina screamed from behind the tree, face blushing in anger.  Before she could get a chance to fling an insult at him she realized the danger he was in.  Her heart skipped a beat, and she froze in fear.

It was not like her at all to panic.  She had never felt so afraid, never felt such utter fear, as the fear she felt now.  Her body could not respond to the screaming in her mind, the scream that told her to move forward and help Gourry.  All she could do was watch in horror as the troll sunk its claws deep into Gourry's side.

Gourry's face twisted in pain and his eyes shut violently.  The beast picked him up by his throat and lifted him clear off the ground.  He coughed, trying to breath, but the troll's hand prevented him from doing so.  Gourry tried desperately to free the creature's hand from around his neck, but it released it on it's own.  Gourry fell to the ground and began to cough, the sweet air he greatly needed filling his lungs.

Lina stood beside the tree, eyes wide and quickly filling with tears.  She looked from Gourry to the troll, completely shocked.  When she finally came to her senses, she was pissed.  Without even reciting a spell a red aura surrounded her body.

Her whole form shook with rage as she screamed out, "FIREBALL!!!"

Within moments all that was left of the enemy was a pile of ashes.

"Gourry!" she cried out as she ran towards her wounded friend lying on the ground.  She fell beside him as she quickly removed his armor and surveyed the damage.  She grimaced as she stared at the deep wounds in his side.

"And all I asked you to do was scratch him," she sobbed as she prepared herself to cast a healing spell.  "The troll woulda taken care of its self."

She held her hand out cast the spell.  Slowly, deep claw marks began to become shallower.

"I'm sorry about that Lina," Gourry said in a whisper.  The words he spoke hurt his throat and he began to cough.  Lina pulled him up beside her, her hand still near the horrible wound.

Even with him sitting up, Gourry could not stop coughing.  Lina gasped as she felt something warm hit her cheek.  _Gourry's coughing up blood, _she thought to herself.  _Shit!!!_

She glanced at the wound.  It was still very deep and bleeding heavily.  "Hold on," I'll have you back to your old self in no time, just hold on."

She tried her hardest to heal him, but no matter how hard she tired the horrible claw marks still remained in Gourry's side, oozing blood.  _It's a little better than before, _she thought.  _But it's so deep that my magic won't heal it anymore._  I've done all I can do using magic.

She gently laid him back down and stood up.  "Lina?" he whispered.

"Don't talk now," she commanded.  She released the cape that was drifting on her back, and ripped it in half, using her teeth.

"What are you…" Gourry started, pain drifting in his voice.

"I told you to shut up, so do it!" Lina snapped at him as she kneeled down again.  She lifted him up gently as she wrapped the cape around his body.  "We've got to stop this bleeding…" she said voice choked with tears.  She tied the cape as tight as she could, as tears fell off of her cheeks and landed softly on Gourry's chest.

"Lina, you're crying?  You're crying because of me?"

"I won't forgive you if you die so just be quiet now," Lina grumbled as she tied to hide her tear filled eyes behind her flame colored bangs.  She cradled Gourry in her arms and yelled, "LEVITATION!"

When their bodies were no longer touching the ground Lina sped as fast as she could, searching for the closest town.

Gourry woke up slowly, light rushing into his blue eyes.  He sat up slowly, pain throbbing through his head.  He looked around groggily.  To his surprise he was laying in bed.  He had proper bandages around his wound.  To his right sat Lina.  She was fast asleep on a chair beside his, snoring softly.  She had her head against the same pillow he was resting on.  He smiled as he reached to touch her face but something stopped him.  He looked at his hand and realized Lina was holding it.  He grinned a bit more and, using his left hand, gently brushed his fingers against her cheek.

_She's actually really cute when she's asleep, _he thought to himself.  _She took care of me I know that. But where are we now? _

Gourry sat pondering the mysteries of life for what seemed like hours.  He did not want to wake Lina, so he sat silently in his bed, just thinking, never removing his hand from hers.

At last, she awoke.  Yawning, she looked at Gourry, out the window, and then quickly to him again.

"Gourry!" Lina exclaimed happily and flung her arms around his neck.

"I guess you're happy to know that I'm alright…ack!" he struggled as he realized Lina was no longer hugging him, but rather choking him.

"ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE?!" She yelled as she tightened her headlock.  "You couldn't even scratch a TROLL?!  I had already cast that reversing spell on it and all you needed you do was give it the most miniscule wound and you would've killed it!"

"Lina…I…can't…breathe…" Gourry muttered using the last of the air in his lungs.

"I dragged you here all this way, I'm not gonna let you die now," Lina said as she released Gourry's neck.  "Oh yeah, one more thing.  I'm sorry about your injury.  I couldn't heal it.  Heh, I'm supposed to be the one and only Lina Inverse and I can't even heal someone!  Great sorceress I make…"

"Don't say that," Gourry said softly.  "I know it wasn't your fault.  They were just too deep.  I was a little clumsy too!"

"You got that right," Lina stated, crossing her arms and trying to ignore the ache welling inside of her heart.  She remembered the moment when Gourry had been attacked.  In that moment she could not move, her heart could barely even beat.  It was in that moment she realized how much Gourry meant to her.  He was her best friend.

"So where are we now?" Gourry asked unaware of Lina's feelings towards him.

"In a little city right outside of Atlas City."

"How long have we been here?"

"It's been almost a day, why?"

"I dunno…"

Lina had carried Gourry to the first Inn in the first city she could find.  She asked for someone to show her to her room and to bring bandages.  Once he was taken care of, and safely sleeping in his bed, Lina went to the bathroom to wash up.

She had looked in the mirror and saw the reflection of her face.  She was pale, and the blood on her cheek stood out vividly.  She had placed her fingers on top of the dried blood, and cried because she knew it belonged to Gourry.

"What's with the far off look?" Gourry questioned.

"I've been so worried about you is all.  I guess I'm just tired," Lina replied seriously.

"Then why don't you go back to sleep?  I'm ok now so you won't have to worry anymore."

"I've got to clean the cuts now."

Gourry nodded as he watched Lina walk silently across the room to get the bandages.  _I don't think I've ever seen her this serious before, or worry so much either._  Well, I guess she has grown up a lot since we first met!

She grabbed the bandages and walked back, sitting in the chair beside his bed.  She gently removed the bandages covering his injury, her fingers gently touching his sensitive skin.  The claw marks were directly in his side, right between his hips and chest.

When the old bandages were off, Lina looked at his skin and smiled.  She held out her hand and cast another healing spell.  She placed her fingers softly on the bloody marks and frowned.  The wounds were a little better, but were not yet healed.

"Lina, don't worry about it," Gourry said trying to be cheerful, seeing the sad look on Lina's face.

"I can do nothing for you," Lina grumbled as she began to dress the injury again.  _I want to help you most of all, and I can do nothing._  

Gourry tried to read Lina's mind, seeing if he could figure out what she was thinking.  He had never seen her act so much like a woman before. _She went through all this trouble for me._

__Lina's hands danced across his muscular stomach, and he shivered.

         "Did I hurt you?" Lina asked.

"No, you're just tickling me, " Gourry mumbled.

         With the bandages taken care of Lina asked, "Ok, better now?"

"I'm much better," Gourry said as he pulled Lina closer.  She laid her head on his chest, wondering what had gotten into him.  It wasn't like him to treat her this way.  Normally he would have patted her on the head or something.  She could feel a blush cover her face as she listened to Gourry's steady heartbeat.

Not even sure of his own actions, Gourry lifted Lina's chin so her fiery eyes were locked with his own, and slowly placed his lips on her cheek. .

She gasped with surprise, and jerked away quickly.  "Thank you so much for what you've done for me," Gourry said, voice thick with sincerity.

KNOCK!!!

Lina and Gourry both stopped when they heard a loud knock coming from the door.  They looked at each other and blushed gently.

"Yes?" Lina called out in a shaky voice as she stood up and walked to the door.

"It's the food you ordered to be brought up to you earlier!!!  It's 7:00 right now, just like you asked!"

"Almost forgot about that," Lina muttered as she opened the door.

Three food carts were wheeled into the room, each stacked from top to bottom with food.  Lina examined the food, and turned to Gourry.

"I didn't know you'd be awake by now so I only ordered enough for me, sorry!!!"

Gourry smacked his forehead lightly as the thought ran through his mind; _I can't believe I had started to think of her as a mature adult._

"Hey bring me another order of all this stuff I got here and make it quick too!" Lina called at the waiter as he was walking out the door.

More to come at ya soon!  But if you want to make a suggestion, go ahead and e-mail it to me at [amazonnessryoga@hotmail.com][1].  Or if you just write a review if you want (and I hope you do cuz I love to read my reviews!!!).  Until next time!!! 

Amazonness Ryoga 

   [1]: mailto:amazonnessryoga@hotmail.com



	2. More Trouble Arises

Hey there

Hey there!This is the second part to "When Magic Won't Heal You."I'm sorry if I'm not getting to the point very quickly but that's just the way I've decided to write it.I know the ending in my mind already, but I can't say more, I'm not going to write a spoiler to my own story!!!Hope ya enjoy!

When Magic Won't Heal You:More Trouble Arises 

80 bowls of food later, Lina looked at Gourry, patting her stomach, wondering how he could have packed away so much food in his condition._I wonder if all the food in his stomach is going to cause his wounds to reopen, _she thought, but he just sat in the bed, bowls stacked around his body.

"Do you feel any better now?" Lina asked wondering what condition her friend was in.

"I feel much better!Thank you for the food!"

"You think I paid for that?!I guess after traveling with each other for so long you would have figured me out by now!I took the money from your pocket!"

Gourry almost fell out of the bed."You stole my money?!"

"STOLE? I don't think so you ate some of the food yourself!It's not considered stealing if you had some yourself!So I guess I better be thanking you for the food!" Lina laughed.

"Your welcome," Gourry grumbled, not really angry with Lina."But just one question."

Lina scratched the back of her head, "What is it?"

He pulled the sheet from his wound and pointed to the bandages covering it."What happened?"

The whole Inn shook by Lina's angry outburst."YOU DON'T REMEMBER?!"

Gourry grinned innocently and pulled the sheet up, covering his whole body."Should I?"

"You got attacked by a troll," Lina said as she placed her hand on top of her temple."You are so simple minded."

"Oh yeah, that's right.I got attacked by that troll that sort of looked like you, and then… uhhh…. You tried to heal me but you couldn't…."

"Yeah that's right," Lina muttered under her breath, face towards the ground._I couldn't heal you.Why?WHY?!I just don't understand!_

"I'm going to go out for a while," Lina smiled at Gourry, trying to hide the hurt that filled her chest.Each breath became more and more painful.

"Lina…did I?" Gourry asked curiously as Lina began to open the door.

"Don't worry about it," she cut if off as she stood in the doorway."I just want to get out for a little while and besides you need your rest.I'll be…AHHHHH!"

A dark figure swooped down and held Lina's mouth, preventing her from casting a spell.The unknown figure was dressed in a midnight black cape and he lifted his dark green eyes from under his hood and glared at Gourry.

"If you ever want to see this girl again, you must go to Rezo's mansion in Sairaag.If you do not show up in three sunsets I will assume you are not coming and kill her!"

With his hand still placed around Lina's mouth, he gently shook his face free of the hood and slowly trailed the middle of her neck to her cheek with his tongue.Lina's muffled screams of disgust rang in Gourry's ear.

Frozen with anger, Gourry heart raced in his chest, but he was not able to move.The two figures in front if him vanished right in front of his eyes.All that was left of Lina was the echo of her muted screams.

"Shit!" Gourry cried out between clenched teeth as he gripped the sheets of the bed.He lowered his head mournfully, ashamed he was not able to help Lina._But when the man came out of nowhere and grabbed Lina, I could not feel my heart anymore! And when he licked her like that_, Gourry shivered, _I was so angry I couldn't even move!_

He lifted his head painfully as his long blonde hair fell in his tear filled eyes."I will bring you back, Lina.I swear I will bring you back!"

He stood up quickly, searching for his armor, not noticing the bandages covering the wounds turning more and more crimson by the minute.When he was fully dressed he headed for the door.

He put his hand on the Sword of Light, revenge in his mind."I must go to Rezo's mansion in Sairaag."

He opened the door."I know where Sairaag is…but who is Rezo?"He shut the door quickly, holding it shut with his body."I have to remember for Lina's sake!!!"

Quietly he sat in the corner of the room, with his knees crossed, and pondered Rezo's name over and over again in his mind trying to remember.

"Miss Lina I do hope you find this comfortable," the unknown man whispered as he finished locking the chains around Lina's petit legs.She was in Rezo's mansion._But why here of all places?_Lina wondered to herself.She was in a huge bedroom, with gigantic curtains and large tapestries hanging from the wall.The bed was large enough to find 20 Gourry's on it.At least a hundred black candles were lit giving the room an eerie glow.

In the middle of the colossal room sat Lina strapped to a small wooden chair, hands and feet bound to it.

The man stood up before Lina and removed his cape.He was dressed in regular armor, and he was very tall.He had purple hair in a style similar style to Rezo's.Lina might of actually mistaken the man to be Rezo, except for his emerald green eyes.

"Miss Lina, I hope you are very comfortable, because this shall be your resting place!"

"Gourry will come for me!" Lina shouted back at the creepy man.

"Yes, I'm counting on it."

"Who are you?" she asked curiously. 

"Who am I, yes, I have been asked that quite a few times.Unfortunately my name is not as well known as my brother Rezo's is."

"You're the Red Priest's…"

"Yes!I am Seki, the Red Priest's brother!"

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Why you ask?How absurd!Are you, the one who killed Rezo, one to ask why his brother would kidnap you?"

"Yeah, but why evolve Gourry this way?" Lina asked, not wanting Gourry to get hurt anymore than he already was.

"He has something I want."

"Like what?"

"If I told you the whole plot of the story this would be no fun now would it?" Seki asked trying to keep the reader on the edge of their seats.

"I guess you're right."

"I always am."

Seki stood in front of Lina's chair and placed his hands on top of Lina's own.He leaned close to her face, staring deep into her flame colored eyes.He gently brushed her orange bangs out of her face, and caressed her cheek with his index finger.

"Such a waste, I pretty young girl like yourself," he muttered as he stroked her face.She closed her eyes and pressed her face on the side of the chair, trying to get out of the mysterious man's reach.Casting spell with her hands tied to the arms of the chair was practically impossible.But she had to try something.

"BARRIER!" she yelled with all her might.A golden bubble enclosed her and a small area around the chair and quickly disappeared.Seki was knocked out the barrier she had formed.

"Tricky little witch," he muttered, green eyes burning."But what else could I expect from the girl that killed my brother?I could remove that barrier anytime I want, but for being as powerful as you are, I will allow it to remain."

"I promise you I won't go down without a fight." Lina glared at him from within her invisible bubble."And you will maintain your distance."

"Yes, anything the great sorceress Lina Inverse would like."He bowed down before her and exited the room quietly.

Gourry still sat in the corner, punching himself in the head.Each time he would hit himself he would say "For Lina".

He sat amidst all of his thoughts, trying to place the name "Rezo"._Rezo soup?No.Rezo King?No.McRezo?No.Rezo the Great?No.Rezo the…ALMOST THERE!Rezo the Red Priest?_

"Yes!"Gourry jumped up in excitement."Me and Lina defeated him before!We defeated a copy of him too, in Sairaag! Now I know what to do!"

He walked to the door and slammed it shut behind him, "Wait for me, Lina!" he whispered as he prepared for his journey to Sairaag.

Well I hope you're beginning to see a plot form.I hope you like the plot too!There's more to come your way soon so look forward to it!I hope you write a review so that I know what I'm doing right and wrong, even though I hope I'm doing things more right than I am wrong!Oh well, tell me!Until next time!

Amazonness Ryoga


End file.
